If I Stay
by Changeforgood
Summary: After a fire, Astrid is left unconscious. Only to realize that she actually is seeing herself suffer. She soon realizes no one can see her. Making her decided if she wants to go with her family or stay with Hiccup. Loosely based on 'if I stay'. HICCSTRID
1. If I Burn

**I know I should be getting to my other stories, but I got writers block so here I am writing this. This is losly based on 'if I stay', why I say that because I saw a mock trailer with HTTYD and I haven't seen the movie (if I stay). So this is before HTTYD 2, so no spoilers. They are about 18.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hiccup, I already told you. I'm not going with you tommrow" Astrid said as she got off of Stormfly

"Come on Astrid, you haven't gone a trip with me. In like forever" said Hiccup as he got off of Toothless

"About two weeks Hiccup, and we spent a whole week out. When we were back we both got in trouble."

"So, but it was fun out there. Even though I'm only going for a night, we go and we come back the same day" said Hiccup as he walked to her "Come on"

Astrid looked at Hiccup get her hands and looks at her, she hates when she does that. Once he does that, he knows she's going with her. "Fine, but we are leaving early morning so this is worth it. You're so lucky dragon boy, you got it. This will be the last time that works, you'll see. Oh and one more thing, what island we find it has to be named after me"

"Very funny, Milady." He says as he kisses her "See you tomorrow morning, ready to go"

"What does that mean are you going to give me my island or not"

"We'll see" he says as he gets on Toothless and flies to his house

"Great, just great. Come on Stormfly, let's get you in your stable" she says as she gets on Stormfly and flies to her stable.

Once they get to her stable, Astrid gets her things ready. "Okay, goodnight girl" she says as she closes the stable.

Astrid then walks to her house. She opens the door, walks quietly to her room since everyone is asleep. She changes out of her clothes into some pajamas, and lays in her bed. "See you tomorrow, Hiccup" she says as she drifts to sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"**FIRE**" was the screams Hiccup woke up.

Hiccup immediately got up and opened his bedroom door, to see his father hurry out. "What the.." he says "Come on bud"

He goes out the door after his father with Toothless, and sees it's still dark. He walks have asleep to see what all the commotion was. He then sees a house on fire. And that house was _Astrid's. "_**ASTRID**" he screams

Hiccup soon realizes that, that makes him run to it. He's about to enter the burning house when he is held back by a couple off people. "Keep him there" he hears his father say

"**DAD, ASTRID'S IN THERE. LET ME GET HER. LET ME GO." **he screams

"Hiccup I can't let get in there, it's too risky. Stormfly just went in there and she hasn't come out" he says

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Astrid's eyes pop open to see she's outside of a burning house. "What the.." she says

She then realizes' it's her house. She runs to it, until she hears. "**ASTRID"**

_Hiccup._ She turns around to him running to the house and getting stopped by Fishlegs and Snotlout. She runs to him and says "Hiccup I'm right here"

But no reaction form Hiccup, he keeps on yelling. Stoick goes to him and he responds **"DAD, ASTRID'S IN THERE. LET ME GET HER. LET ME GO"**

She walk up to them "Hiccup, I'm right here" she says

No reaction. She turns around to see the fire is out. "Okay, let him go" says Stoick

Hiccup then runs to her and she opens her arms for a hug. But he runs _through her_. "What the.."

She sees him run to the burning building, but is stopped by someone who brings out a body. "**ASTRID" **he says

"What" says Astrid "I'm right here you just ran through me"

Astrid walks to where Hiccup was and sees herself. With burn marks and unconscious. "What" says Astrid "Hello, can anyone hear me"

Astrid seeing Hiccup freak out about her. She tries to get his shoulder, but her hands runs through his body. "I'm right her, Hiccup listen to me" she cries out

She see's Hiccup get her in his arms, and take her Toothless. "Astrid, you're going to be alright. I promise oyu that. You will be with me" ha says as he hugs her tightly "Go to Gothi's Toothless"

She sees Hiccup fly up, and then feels something on her lips. "He kissed me" she whispers

She turns around again to see he burning house. She then hears "Stoick, no other bodies found, we are afraid to say that if Astrid does wake up. She will be an orphan"

"What about her dragon" Stoick asks

"She's gone, too"

Astrid tries to take in what she just heard. Her family died, she had no parents. Her dragon died, she had no best friend. "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **screams Astrid into midair, but no one hears a peep.

**So what do you think? Do you like it? Did you hate? Let me know in the reviews. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_By day the Lord directs his love, at night his song is with me— a prayer to the God of my life._

_Psalm 42:8 NIV_


	2. If I Understand

**Hello, so this is the second chapter. I will respond to the reviews.**

**Lorde-Thx, and here is more**

**Dragonbow117-I had to do that to Stormfly . I just had to leave Astrid, with what she belevied nothing. Well she still has Hiccup, so that's the premises of the story. About the writing, just some few mistakes, I light have overlooked. Thanks for the adivice, really appreciate it.**

**X1tears1x- Feel the love, thx.**

**Okay so here is chapter 2**

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Astrid stayed on the ground yelling for a couple of minutes. Just yelling into mid air, even if no one heard her. Tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hair moist. Ultimately she stands up and makes her way to her old home. She sees the people starting to clean up and prepare the funerals. She sees as they take out Stormfly and her parents. How can she leave them, how can she stay here without them. She tried everything to realize that it's a dream but no.

Hours pass and she still stands in front of her home, until she hears "Hiccup, he's frightened right now. You should see him at Gothi's"

"I'll see" she hears Stoick say.

_Hiccup_. She's been hear all day and she hasn't checked on herself. She then runs to Gothi's following Stoick. She sees Stoick enter the room and she follows behind. She sees what's in front of her.

In the middle of the room, she sees herself. She's all bandaged up, but you can see ash on her skin. She sees Hiccup sitting beside her, holding her hand. He doesn't notice Stoick enter the room, but Stoick still walks to him. "Son" he says "How do you feel?"

Hiccup doesn't turn around to him, but instead lowers his head and says "Dad, I just can't see her like this. She's Astrid dad, I just can't. Gothi says that it's her choise if she wants to stay. That she has to fight this from within herself. That she has to know if she wants to come back. I can't live without her, she had to come back"

**Astrid's POV**

Hiccup just says I have to decided this. This is my option, of staying or going but how. How am I sppose to decided this? How can I possibly stay without mom or dad? How can I leave without Stormfly? Or Hiccup? This is too much. I don't even understand how it all works, why I'm here in the state I'm in or how to get out of it of I wanted to. If I were to say, _I want to wake up, _would I wake up right now? This seems a whole lot more complicated.

But in the spine of that, I believe it's true. I hear Hiccup's words again. I am running the show. Everyone is waiting on me.

_I decided._ I know this now.

And this terrifies me more than anything else that has happened today.

**Author's POV**

"Hiccup, she's going to be alright. She's going to stay. Okay. She's going to be alright" Stoick responds to his son

"I hope so. Astrid if you can hear me, I'll do anything to make you stay. Just please stay." He tells her

"See you later son" says Stoick as he exits the house

"Bye dad" he says

**Hiccup POV**

It just can't be true. She can't just be lying here, unconscious. Yesterday, we were just flying having the times of our lives. How can she now be here.

Yesterday, was one of the best day of my life. We were out together all day.

_0o0o0o0o_

"_So Astrid good luck out there, I don't want you to get my dirt" I said_

"_Oh, doubt it you'll be eating my dirt" she responded_

"_Ha, very funny" he said as he put paint on her_

"_Hiccup" she says as she gets a red paint from the cabinet and puts it on me_

"_Here" I say as I put more paint on her_

"_No" she says as she puts more on me_

_Soon we started a paint fight leaving the academy all red and blue. "Oh, Astrid" I say as I splatter more paint on her_

"_HICCUP" she says as she through more at me_

"_ENOUGH" we hear a voice behind me say. I turn around to see my father, standing covered in red paint. "Hey, dad" I say_

"_Hello, Chief" says Astrid_

_Stoick looks about both off us and says "After the race, you two are cleaning this up" _

"_Yes, sir" we both say_

_After he's gone, Astrid comes to me and punches me "See what you've caused now we have to clean" she says_

"_I'm sorry, but you followed" I say as I get on Toothless, who is also covered in red from the fight._

"_Well, good thing I love you or else." She says as she gets on Stormfly "Bye, Hic" _

_She flies away leaving me in the dust "Astrid, I wasn't ready" _

_I fly after her to see we are all in our starting position. Then my dad orders to start the horn. __**BOOOOOMMMM**_

_With that we all take off. I'm in the beginning until Astrid goes in front of me. "Hofferson"I say_

"_What" asks Astrid_

"_Nothing" with that I go under her and get a sheep below. I race in front and say "See you later"_

"_HICCUP" she syas as she goes under and gets a sheep too._

_Throughout the race I have 7, Astrid has 7, Ruff has 5, Tuff, Fish, and SNotlout none. "This is it" I say_

_He horn sounds for the black sheep. "The black sheep, Stormfly we can still win this thing" she says_

_I see her zoom off, but I go under. I follow her until she about to get the sheep. "Come on Toothless" I say _

_We go up and snatch the sheep. "Got it" I say_

_I fly toward the baskets and try to put in mine, but it falls into Astrid 'accidentally'. "Dang it" I say_

"_Astrid wins" my father announces_

_After she gets her medal, we go back to the academy to clean up and she says "You let me win, didn't you"_

"_What me, pshhh, no. I just sort of slip" I say_

"_Well, then" she says as she kisses me "Tell your clumsiness thank you"_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

How can she be here now, this is just impossible. Astrid, please wake up.

**So that's all for today, I know Astrid's suppose to have the flashbacks and she will but for right now, I just had Hiccup's. I will continue his flashbacks in later chapters. So like it review, follow and favorite. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_Ezekiel 46:4New International Version (NIV)_

_4 The burnt offering the prince brings to the Lord on the Sabbath day is to be six male lambs and a ram, all without defect._


	3. If I Think Back

**So I'm back with more 'if I stay'. Respond to reviews**

**Angryhenry-thx, and so true**

**British1994-lorde answered your comment-no more comment on that**

**Lorde-thx**

** 1248-thx for your support**

**UnbreakableWarrior-thx**

**So that's all lets get back to the story.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Astrid POV**_

I see Hiccup just sitting beside me, he's been doing that for the past half hour. Just holding my hand looking down to the floor, once in a while looking up. He was starting to worry me what he was thinking.

I keep looking at him when he suddenly disappears and so do I. I see the walls start to cave in on themselves, and I crouch down. I close my eyes, fearing for the worst, but nothing came. I stay in the position for a while, until I open my eyes again. I wasn't in Gothi's house anymore. _I was in mine._

I turn around to see the house, it was my house. Intact, not a single scorch mark. _But how._

I hear some noise coming from another room, and stand still. I see a man running, coming my way. But that man was, he was _my dad. "_Daddy" I say

I get no response from him, but instead he goes to a closet and takes out a blue and green blanket. I've seen that blanket before. Excpet it's much older and dirtier. I see him close the closet and walk back to a room. _My mother's room. "_Dad, where are you going" I ask again

No response. Am I invisble here too, where am I. I walk behind him, opening the room door to see him getting handed a small bundle by another woman. He looks at it and says "It's a girl"

Wait what. I walk toward him and look at the tiny bundle he is holding. She has sparkly blue eyes, and a little plop of blonde hair. _Was that me._

I see him walking over to a woman, who looked much like my mother. "Mom" I say

No response. I'm invisble here, like I am back with Hiccup. What is this? Why am I here? How did I get here? How am I seeing the past?

My father hands me to my mother and she says "She's beautiful"

"She looks just like you" he responds

I did look just like my mother, big blue eyes and long blonde hair. She was a great mother. Anything I could ask for. Sure we did fight, once in a while, for being so ruff on kids. But she was my mother, how could I live without her. _Without her._

"I have a perfect name for her" my father says

"What is it"

"Astrid"

My father was who named me. _He named me._ All these years I've always tried to live up to my dad. He was a great warrior. That's why I trained so hard, for being his only child. I wanted to be his best one. I wanted him to never forget his little girl. _His baby girl._

I look at both of my parents looking at **_me_**, when the walls start to cave in again. _What, again._

I see the world around me change from the room to the living room. From my mom and my dad, to baby me and my mom. We were laying on a mat on the floor. "Tickle, Tickle, Tickle" says my mom as she tickles **_me_**.

_**I**_ laugh back, I remember when she did that. I would come home mad, for some random reason and se would do that. I would instantly be better. Then I hear a knock.

"Hmm, Astrid let's see who that it" she says as she stands up "Stay there"

I look at myself sit on the mat, while my mom answers the door. She walks to the door and opens it when she says "Valka how nice to see you"

_Valka. Who's Valka?_ I've lived on this island enough to see who lives here and there is no Valka. In walks a tall woman with long braids going down her back, she's also carrying a small bundle. "Is that" my mother asks

"Yes, he's just finally being able to be with people. So why not introduce him to someone his own age" she says

Someone my own ages, who is my ages. "Oh, come on in" my mother says "Astrid was just playing on her mat"

I turn to myself to see my eyes pop open. I see Valka walk to the mat and place the little bundle into the mat. Out of the blanket come out a small boy. He has auburn hair, big green eyes, and little freckels on his face. Is that. It couldn't be. _Hiccup._

I see Valka place him near me. "Hiccup, this is Astrid" she says

Hiccup looks at me and he goes into a cute gummy smile, like those that Toothless makes. It was the cutest thing ever. He was so cute, I just wanted to. I could just. But I can't.

Valka and my mother go walk to the kitchen table leaving us there. We were just sitting on the mat looking at each other. Then I hear a giggle. _**My**_ giggle. I look at both of us. How can I live without him. W_ithout Hiccup._

He's just so. I don't even have the words. In my mind thinking that the romantic flight was the first time we ever hanged out together, but here I am going wrong.

I turn from _**me**_ and Hiccup to see my mother with Valka. Valka must be Hiccup's mother. I walk to them closely, she looks so much like him. Then I hear "But, why don't they understand that it'll only make it worse. Dragons are protecting themselves as how we are. To protect them" says Valka as she points to Hiccup and _**I**_.

"But Valka, that's just not the case now"

I rewrote in my mind what she had just said, how many times have I heard Hiccup say that. Was his mother just like him. Was that why he was the only one that believed.

I walk back to Hiccup and I. We just keep looking at each other, sometimes lifting a block and building. By the time our mothers stopped talking the building had toppled a couple of times, but it was now as tall as _**they**_ were. Then I hear "Come on Hiccup. We have to go home, you don't want dad to be worried do you"

Hiccup turns to his mother with a sad face, and first crawls to me and kisses me my cheek. Then _**I**_ blush, and I hear a couple of giggles behind me. "The Haddock Charm" said Valka

"If they get married someday, we'll have to tell them about this" Says my mother

"Yeah, come on Hiccup" she says as she picks him up.

I see him waving back as they walk out and I wave to him. "Well seems like little Miss Astrid has a boyfriend doesn't she" says mother

As I see myself giggle, I see my mother disappear and baby **_me _**disappears. _Again. _I see the walls change back to Gothi and older Hiccup reappears with me laying on the bed.

What am I going to do?

**So that's it what d oyou think? That was the first flashback. GOD BLESS YOU.**

He who did not spare his own Son, but gave him up for us all—how will he not also, along with him, graciously give us all things?

**Romans 8:32 NIV**


	4. If I Lose Another

**More If, I stay. Wasn't the last one adorable, wasn't it. Review Responses**

**awesomebri66-thx**

**Angryhenry-I know wasn't he**

**Lorde-;)**

**UnbreakableWarrior-thx**

**xxdounutxx-thx, so much. *high five***

**Bteam-I know, tears, tears**

**So here we go**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Astrid's POV**

I return seeing Hiccup is in the same position I left him in. Stoick had come into tell him about my parents funeral. "Astrid, if you can hear me. I just want to tell you to please stay. You are a warrior, one of the best that I have ever known. Well best atually. It's no that I don't want you to live without your family. I know if you stay this will be hard for you. I know that. It's just that I can't risk losing some else that I love. I can't" he says as tears begin to roll down his cheeks "I can't"

After I hear him say this the walls start to cave in once more. I see the dy light turns dark and he house turns to mine again. I see I am in the living room. I see my self on the mat, I was with Hiccup. Then I turn to see my mother's head in her arms on the table sobbing, while my father pats her back. "Mandy, it's okay" he says

What's wrong with mom. What happened. "Asger, it's just that she was my best friend. We grew up together. We were each other's maid of honor. How can she be gone." my mother said

Who died? Who's gone? "It's okay. It's okay"

"It's just that yesterday, Valka and I were just sitting here. We were talking about our future with our babies. How can she just be gone" she says as she continues to sob.

Is this when Hiccup's mom gets taken. I turn to see my self crawling Toward the table. I nudge on my mom's leg And she turns to see me. "Oh, Astrid" she says as she picks me up.

I see myself looking at her with a '-are you okay' face. "Yeah, baby. I'm just fine" she says as she wipes her tears "It's just that I'm going to miss someone for the rest of my life"

That was the last thing she said before the walls changed to a outside. Fire was everywhere, dragons floating above setting everything inflames. I see my mother run with me to Ruff and Tuff's house. I follow her in to see, Ruff and Tuff's parents. They were holding little babies in their hands. "Your taking care of them today right" my mother asks

"Yes, Mandy. Leave her with Hiccup on the mat" she says

My mother lays me on the mat next to Hiccup. "Bye, baby. See you later"

I see Hiccup he was sitting in a corner looking at the wall. I see myself crawl to him and tap his shoulder. He turns around to see baby me. His eyes were a little red and tears were still fresh on his cheeks. His eyes were no longer filled with curiosity but with fear. He sees a dragon pass by and he shivers. Hiccup looks like I had never seen him. He looks scared, with a face so sad. His face can tear you in the heart. Another dragon passes and he tumbles over to baby me, in which I catch him. He turns around to see me and I sort of hug him. This helps him a little, since he was no longer crying.

The walls start to cave in once more. Hiccup reappears with me. I can't let him lose me and I can't let my mother lose me. How am I going to decided this?

**Author's POV**

Hiccup was still sitting with Astrid, when he door was opened. In came Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. Ruff approaches Hiccup and gets his shoulders "How is she?" she asks

"Well, we don't know. Gothi told me she was in one of worse conditions she has ever seen. She says she has to pull everything out of her, to stay."

Ruff walks infront of Hiccup and sees his face "She's going to be alright. Trust me." She reassures him

"That's what I'm hoping for. But what if she decides to go. She has no more family-"

"Hiccup she has us, we are her family." Ruff says

"We may be a bunch of uncoordinated people" says Tuff

"Who don't listen" says Snotlout

"But we are here for each other. We are her family" says Fish

"That's right Astrid. We are your family. Please stay" Hiccup says

**That's all. So is she going to stay or to go. What will she do? GOD BLESS YOU.**

Daniel 4:23New International Version (NIV)

23 "Your Majesty saw a holy one, a messenger, coming down from heaven and saying, 'Cut down the tree and destroy it, but leave the stump, bound with iron and bronze, in the grass of the field, while its roots remain in the ground. Let him be drenched with the dew of heaven; let him live with the wild animals, until seven times pass by for him.'


	5. If I Lose Them

So** more 'if I stay'. So review response.**

**xxdountsxx-thx**

**Awsomebri66-me too**

**Angryhenry-no and why would you think that**

**lorde-:)**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"So, ah Hiccup. Have you eaten anything"asks Ruffnut

"No" he says

It was about 1 in the afternoon, and he still hadn't eaten. "Hiccup, you have to eat something, you might faint. Go to the great hall, get something. We'll be here."

"What if she wakes up? I can't leave"

"Fine, who wants to go get Hiccup some lunch" she says turning to the guys

None of them say anything. "For me" she says in her sweetest voice she can make

"I'll get it" said Snotlout and Fishlegs running out of the house.

"Wait, what" said Tuff

"Nothing" said Ruff, she turns back to Hiccup who is still in his same position "She'll be fine"

"I hope so" he responds.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Astrid POV**_

Ruff, how can I live without you. You being the only girl, I can stand. All the rest are a little bit more what do you call it, girly. Tuff, you useless confused self. You have no idea what's happening half of the time, but your still one of the best people you can meet. Snotlout, even though I have always hated your guts. We'll you are sort of helpful most of the time. Fish legs, being a scared and wonder us. You have helped me a lot throughout these years. And Hiccup. _Hiccup._

_How can I live without Hiccup._

I see in front of me all my family disappear. Flashback, again.

I see me in my house again. I'm sitting on the table, with a big bow in my hair and a diaper. Then I see my mom come in with a small dress. "Your going to look beautiful" she says

She puts on the dress, and I do look super cute. "Okay, let's go baby. Asger, see you there" she says as she pickes me up and we walk out.

"Okay, Mandy" my dad responds

I go after my mom to see that there is a small gathering, in the main village. I remember seeing that before, every two years. They would bring out all the babies that were born. I see my mom walk up to the stage, with me in her hands. Next to her was Stoick holding Hiccup, he looked better than the time before. The was Ruff and Tuff, who I can't difference. Then was a _pig, _wait no that was Snotlout. Yesh, he still does not look better. Then was a little polp, who was actually Fishlegs. Fishlegs looked so cute like a little chipmunk.

Then I turn to Hiccup who is being handed over to Gobber, while Stoick makes an announcement. "These are the future of our people, our children. First would be my son and heir of the tribe, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Next would be the Hofferosn daughter, Astrid Freya Hofferson. Next would be the Thorston twins, Tuffnut Throston Junior and Ruffnut Reinn Throston. Then my nephew Snoutlout Siggi Jorgensen. And lastly Fishlegs Fugli Ingerman."

There was a cheer after that. Then I laugh, Snotlout's name is Siggi. I should totally use that if _I stay._

The people disappear, and Hiccup with everyone else comes back. The door opens to reveal, Snotlout and Fishlegs trying to fight to get inside. Fishlegs had a turkey leg and mead. While Snotlout had soup and water. Only if they knew Hiccup doesn't like mead or soup. "I got it here. There Hiccup eat." They both say as they place he food on a table beside my bed.

"Uh, thank you" he says as he takes the chicken leg and bites it.

"See mine is better" says Fishlegs

Then Hiccup takes a drink of the water. "No mine is better."

They continue fighting until Hiccup finished the water and turkey. Then he turns back to me. "So which one is better" they both ask

Hiccup turns to them. "We'll, I don't like mead and I don't like soup. So it's a tie."

Behind them was a Ruffnut mouthing 'thank you' to Hiccup. Hiccup nodded and turned to me. Oh, how classy of him.

**I feel this is a bit of a filler chapter. But it represents a lot of the family friendship base of this story. This is mostly pro-stay chapter, but next it'll be either Hiccup remembering the day before, or a con-stay chapter.** **GOD BLESS YOU.**

Esther 8:9New International Version (NIV)

9 At once the royal secretaries were summoned—on the twenty-third day of the third month, the month of Sivan. They wrote out all Mordecai's orders to the Jews, and to the satraps, governors and nobles of the 127 provinces stretching from India to Cush.[a] These orders were written in the script of each province and the language of each people and also to the Jews in their own script and language.


	6. If I Cause Pain

**So more 'if i stay'. Review Response**

**UnbreakableWarrior-thx, and thx also for the 'Begin Again' comment, I'm trying to be confident in that story ebing my first modern AU**

**Snoopykid-We will see**

**awsomebri66-:-P, hehe**

**Angryhenry- I know right**

**Teenylambofgod-thx so much really apprciate your comment. Sadly I do not play SoD. How do I choose my verse, I actually don't know. I get a random verse read it and post it. Mostly using the verse of the day from **

**Lorde- I can not tell you if she will and will not wake up, but her spirt will not talk to HIccup. That's for sure. Thx for loving my stories**

**All Comments somplete.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Astrid POV**_

I'm standing next to myself, and looking at all my friends. Hiccup hasn't moved from the same spot this whole time. His eyes still haven't changed from the slight red color. While Ruff has been by his side, making him know everything would be alright. Tuff was there too looking at me but sometimes turning to the wall, for some reason. As for Snot and Fish, they were fighting who would win Ruff.

I then see them disappear once more, I see myself walking. I feel that I'm about four. I have two pigtails, that couldn't be more messed up. The weird thing is I'm walking alone. I look around me, it seems to near the cove. What is four year old me doing in the forest by myself. I see myself run fathered and farther away, until I no longer see myself. I run after me to see I tumbled to a different part of the forest. I see myself look at my leg, I raise up my pants to see a big cut. So this is where I got my bruise.

I see myself cry, and scream. "MOMMY, MY LEUG HUUURRRRTTTS. MOMMMMY"

No one really, no one comes to help me. Then I hear "Who's there" from me.

I see bushes move down there. What the. Then something roll out. It was a brown object, wait no it was a person. It was a person. The person was wearing a long brown jacket and boots. It was Hiccup. "And don't come back" I hear someone for the bushes say

Hiccup then sits back up, and puts his hand in his arms with his knees up. What's wrong with him. I see myself look at him, and walk to him. "Hey there" I say as I poke him

"Hi, Astrid" he responds lifting his head

"How do you know who I am" I ask, how silly me.

"Well my dad told me" he says

"But I've never seen you before, who are you"

"I'm Hiccup"

"Hiccup, as in the air"

"Yes, Hiccup. But I'm not the air it's Snotlout. He's a better Viking, he's strongour than me. Even my dad says so"

"That meanie. He keeps saying I'm going to kiss him, but I'm not."

Sp this is where that whole thing for Snotloit starts, because he wants to kiss me. Ha. "So, Astrid. I heard you screamin as Snotlt and the twins pushed me in here, what's woeng"

"Well, I walked in here, but I fuell. Then I can't remember which way I'm came and I'm lost"

"Oh, I can help you get out of here" he says as he stands up

"But my leg huerts"

"Don't worry, I'll help you" he says as he helps me up putting on of my arms over his shoulder "It's just a little bit that way"

I see them walk to the woods and I follow them. Then they reach the light. "ASTRID" I hear my mother scream

Hiccup releases me and gesthres me to go to my mom. My mother walks to me and gets me "Astrid, you don't now how worried I was of you. Who told you to go that way. Why would you. Astrid I'm just glad your back" she says

"Mommy, Hiccup he..." I start to say

Stoick starts walking to where we are "Cheif" my mother says "Your son told me daughter to go to the woods. Your son is dangerous, what if our children get taken. What if? Just please take care of him, I know you have a rough life raising a village. But you can't just let your son roam around, making ours follow him"

Stoick looks at Hiccup who is just standing beside them "Hiccup is that true"

"I was just trying to help her" he responds in a squky voice

"I'll take care of him,Mandy. Go take Astrid with Asger he must be terribly nervous" Stoick tells my mother

My mother walks out and instead of going with her I stay with Hiccup and Stoick. "Hiccup what were you doin with Astrid out in the woods" he says

"Dad, I already told you I was helping her come back. She had hurt her knee"

"Hiccup, how many times have I told you. You don't hurt people"

"But dad I"

"Hiccup, go Ito the house I'll see you there" he says as he walks off

"But dad listen to me"

"Hiccup stop people are looking, just go back home" he says as e walks away leaving Hiccup alone. He looks at the woods and runs back Into it. Making the scene leave returning me to the present

How could I have caused this? I was the one o the causes for Hiccup's hurt. I was the one that made one of the many famous Haddock men fights. Why wouldn't anyone listen to him? Why was he always alone? Why was he like this? How I helped change this? I was the first to cause this. How can I be a good girlfriend if I was the one to cause Hiccup's dismay. Should I deserve to live?

**So that's all for today. I know it's pretty self hurting, but seriously Astrid does a lot of stuff that could be avoided if Stoick wild just talk to Hiccup**

**a)if Astrid hadn't stopped Hiccup when Toothless went into the kill ring**

**b)Hiccup couldv'e left for good if Astrid hadn't come looking for him**

**c)Drago wouldn't have gone to Valka's ice cave if Astrid hadn't told him about Hiccup**

**Have anymore put them in the reviews. GOD BLESS YOU**.

Isaiah 17:7New International Version (NIV)

7 In that day people will look to their Maker  
and turn their eyes to the Holy One of Israel.


	7. If I Pass Out

I** would just like to thank everyone who read the last chapter and reviewed and followed and favoritve and who loves to say and a lot of times. Hehe. So I'm sorry for not updating yesterday was at my orientation. Starting September 2 updates will vary since I'm starting school. So Review Responses**

**Nerdmom-So some of my mistakes were baby talk, but I'm not good with that. But for the spelling errors if anyone would like to be my beta I'll accept.**

**Wayside.2.-we'll see**

**Guest-here's more**

**Admiringroseblossom11-The mock trailer that started it all, it is youtube Dot com / watch ? v = KUJbzoBnuNw. It's Hiccstrid~ if I stay (Tailer) *i did not spell that wrong***

**Jacobblu2000-thank you for your correction, Drago wouldn't have gone to Berk**

**UnbreakableWarrior-thx**

**Bteam-Thx, and I do think Ruff is smart it's just that her brother is a stupider meter who she needs to balance. Or she's smart when she's sick.**

**Awsomebri-thx**

**o0o0o090op900pp**

**Astrid POV**

How can he forgive that easily? How can he? i remember before he meet Toothless how Snotlout and the twins treated him. How could he forgive them? After the Red Death, he completely understood and wasn't mad or anything against them. He just let it slide. How could he? What was this magic ability that Hiccup had to forgive them. And me, because before I meet Toothless and after the training I could've seriously killed him, but I didn't. Was that what he had he just forgave easily.

I look at my friends in front of me. I see Hiccup squint his eyes, a lot. That's not good. The last time he did that he sort of passed out. He keeps squinting and closing and opening his eyes, until he just keeps the close. Ruff was next to him and then he fell. He fell of his chair. I run to him, to just see him disappear. Along with everyone else. Seriously now. Now is not a good time, he just passed out from the stress. I need to go back I don't want to go to the past, I want to go to Hiccup.

"Astrid" I hear a voice say

i look around the village, great I'm in the past. "Astrid" I hear the voice call again

Where am I. Well, baby me. I see Hiccup, but not baby Hiccup. But older wiser and hotter 18 year old Hiccup. Wait so when did this happen.

I then see a little boy walk by, it was baby Hiccup. I could see it,big brown boots with a coat touching the floor. What the. Then I see older Hiccup and he says "Astrid"

Wait so he can see me. He runs to me and says "Astrid, when did you wake up. I'm so glad your awake. "

He kisses me and hugs me "You have no idea, what's been going on. I just miss you so much. What's today?"

I put Hiccup back so I can see him "Hiccup your not awake, neither am I"

Hiccup looks confused to me "What"

"Hiccup we are just remembering"

"How can that be, look there" he says looking at himself "there's me.."

"Exactly" I say

"So your saying that when we pass out you come here"

Wait Hiccup's been out before, shouldn't he remember this. "Hiccup shouldn't you remember this, when you passed from the red death, drowning, Toothless shooting at you"

"Ah, no..." he responds

I see him completely, his legs are disappearing, "Hiccup, your vanashing"

"What" he says as he looks to his feet "But what about you"

"I don't know" I say as he goes away along with the past.

The room comes back, and Hiccup waking up. "Hiccup are you okay" I hear Ruff say

"Yeah, you just feel. I thought you died" says Tuff

"It must've just been because of the stress" says Fishlegs

"Or he could just be faking it" says Snotlout

"Yeah, I'm fine" he says as he stands up and sits back on the chair

I then see him disappear again. Why am I going to the past so much, why can't I just wake up. I need to make Hiccup feel okay. I just don't. He's just. Hiccup, I miss you. I miss you, Hiccup. your way of talking and the way you make me feel. I just can't live without you.

I then see I'm in the Great Hall. I see myself sitting at a table with my parents. We were eating a turkey leg with water. I then see a little 6 year old Hiccup struggling to get food to a table. Then Snotlout walks by and throws his food. "Ha, loser"

Nobody saw what had happened, since they were at an end of the hall. I see Hiccup look at his food in the floor and walk away. Not to get more food but out of the hall. He just keeps walking and walking. My little self didn't move, but she did see hiM walk away. "Astrid do you want to go out and play" I hear my mother say

"Yes" I respond

I see myself run out of hall, and I follow. I pass the door to see the sun setting, little me is walking behind hiccup. I run to them and dang they are fast. Then Hiccup disappears, along with little me. Then they reappear up a cliff. What are they doing up there. I see Hiccup sit and take out a notebook "Astrid, what are you doing here" I hear Hiccup say in a mean tone

"Well, I just saw how Snotlout treated you and wanted to see if you were okay"

Why am I so sweet? I remember little me was a rough person, but seems like I was wrong. "Why would you care? Nobody cares. No even my dad." He says as he keeps scribbling in the notebook.

"But you can change that"

"How? How can a useless like me change something like that. I am Hiccup the Useless . How can I?"

Why is Hiccup so mean? He is never like this. Why would a little him be mean. I just remember he was really silent and didn't talk to anyone. I didn't know he was mean. He then turns to me "Okay, I'my sorry Astrid. It's just that. I can't live like this. I never eat and Snotlout is always bullying me. I just can't life like this" he says as he returns to his notebook

"Hiccup, the whole world can be against you. But you still have me. Your best friends. I'll stay with you. I'll try to get out if my mom' see to see you. I don't think your useless. I think your going to be a great guy, an eve better dragon killer than any others could be" I hear myself say as she sits beside him

Then we hear a "Astrid, where are you"

"Well, think about it Hiccup. See your tommrow" little me runs out to see my mother.

I stay with Hiccup a little while more and see him say "Why? Why am I here? I'm supposed to the heir, but I'm useless. Even my father thinks that, the person that is supposed to make me feel better. But I just need to get that out of my mind. I can't be like this miserable, it'll just make me worse than Snotlout. I need to make myself belive that I can do this. Just like Astrid said. One day that dragon will be mine. One day"

He then throws his notebook over to see Nightfury written over it. Oh to see that he did get it and ne is his. Just not the way he thought of. I then see him disappear. I return back to the present in which Hiccup isn't there. Where could he be. Actually no one was there, only GothI who had just walked out.

I then see Hiccup walk back in with a notebook in his hands. He then sits in his chair again and says "Astrid, do you remember what you told me last night, about your own island."

What is he going to do? Why did he bring that up. "Astrid, I just want to tell you about your island. This island is a few degrees south from here, it reminds me a lot of you, with luscious sandy beaches and beautiful flowers everywhere. Flowers of every color and sort, but mostly blue ones. These flowers I have only seen in that one island they have blue petals and a yellow center. They can look so delicate, but really sustain any kind of weather. I noticed that due tot the point that there was a sandstorm when I went, but that's another story. But Astrid, if you stay. You will have an island to call your own."He says

Oh, Hiccup. I just, Could just go hug you. Go and kiss you many times. I could just. Oh, Hiccup.

**So that's all for today. I did the island thing comparing it to the song thing in the movie. What do you think? And again I'm so sorry for the delay. So I forgot who said that Astrid spirt would speak to Hiccup, and I said I would never happen. This is different since they are both passed out And they won't remember it. See you tomorrow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

Romans 4:17New International Version (NIV)

17 As it is written: "I have made you a father of many nations."[a] He is our father in the sight of God, in whom he believed—the God who gives life to the dead and calls into being things that were not.


	8. If I Get Sick

**So So So sorry for the delay. Had a lot on my mind. But today is Saturday, so I must get comfortable and do my chapters, hehe. Guess what I just say 'if I stay' at the movies. Yay. So my version I see is not much like the movie. I mean mostly. Just the part of remembering and being unconscious. So, if you want to go see it. It's a good movie, I sort of cried. But not as much as HTTYD 2, hehe. So review responses**

**Anon-maybe, we'll see how the story goes**

**Angryhenry-Depends how long she will stay unconscious or forever if she doesn't stay**

**Awsomebri66-Go get a boyfirend/girlfriend that has a dragon that can explores islands, then ask for an island. If he/she doesn't give you one, get into an accident. If that doesn't work, then get a new boyfriend. Hope my instructions helped**

**Voyager style-thx, here's more**

**Mypnotism-I'll work on it, thx**

**lorde-*giving virtual hug*, here have some tissues and a cupcake. And also an update.**

**xxdountsxx-thx, here's more**

**So that's all here's more.**

**o0o0o0o090o090**

"Astrid, please just stay" says Hiccup as he closes the notebook and leaves it on the table beside me.

How can I decided this, I still have no ideA. Right now, I'm saying I want to stay but nothing happens, am I not going to stay. If I'm willing to go and stay with Hiccup, how come I haven't gone yet. What is stoping me?

Hiccup soon disappears along with myself, and we are back in old Berk. Another flashback.

"How is she Gothi" I hear my mother ask

We were in my old house, and my mother was hugged onto my father only retracting enough to talk to Gothi. Gothi signs a no. Am I not getting better. What's wrong.

Then Gothi hands my mom a little sack. She then signals to the room on the right, my room. What's wrong with me?

My mom goes up to my room and I follow. As we enter I see myself about 8'years old, lying on the bed. Naked. "Mommy, I'm cold" I hear myself cry

My mom has a few tears coming down her eyes. "Baby, your too hot. Just stay like that, okay"

"But mommy..."

"It's okay baby, I'll be here. To keep you warm" she says rubbing my back

I don't remember this, at all. I was about 8, why wouldn't I remember this.

"Oh, darling. Just stay still you need rest, here have some of this" she says as she opens the bag and hands a cookie.

"A cookie" I ask as she hands it to me

"Yes, it will make you feel better" she says

I start to eat it, and I made an icky face. Not much like a cookie. "So you feeling any better"

"A little" I say

"Okay, just rest. I'll be here" she says as I close my eyes

I fall into deep sleep and my mom walks out. I follow her out, knowing that I must be okay. Since I'm still here. I see my mother cry, into my fathers arms. "She's not feeling any better. I hope the medicene works"

"I surely do, the heir took it too. The chief hasn't come out of his house the whole day. This epidemic is surly going through all,the children."

Wait the heir. Hiccup. How must he feel. i walk out of my house and direct myself to his house. I open the door to see Stoick sitting next to Hiccup. Little nine year old Hiccup was laying on the bed lifeless, as he had 3 year ago after the red death. The only difference was that his chest wasn't rising. "Hiccup please if you are listening, please wake up. Your all I have" I hear Stoick pleaded

Hiccup died. He had died. Wait that can't be right he is still here. What happened. Hiccup still remains in the same position not moving a muscle. Until Gothi walks in behind me. She walks toward the chief and sees the boy. She does so many hand movements that she then hits Hiccup's chest and he starts breathing again. Hiccup had died and survived? How was that possible?

With that Hiccup disappears along with his father's. She then returns to Hiccup and herself. Ruff it walks into the room in which she nudges Hiccup's shoulder and says "Your father is needs to talk to you he's outside"

"Do I have to go" he says

"It seemed urgent to me" she says "Don't worry I'll be here, she'll be fine"

"Uh, okay then" he said as he went outside.

Ruff sat next to her now, and said "So, girl. If you can here me, which I highly doubt, I just want to tell you. That we all love you. Everyone here, especially Hiccup. We know that you lost your family, that you lost Stormfly. It's just that I Know that it will be hard for you. It will be hard for you to stay. I just saying that if you can't do it, you can go. I will understand. I will let you go. It will be hard. I knoW. But I'm just saying I'll be okay with it."

I look at my hands they were disappearing what was happening. My head it feels pressured. I can't feel my legs. My chest it's hurting. AHHHH. WHAT'S HAPPENING.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**So, cliffhanger. Will she die, will she not. GOD BLESS YOU.**

Come, let us bow down in worship, let us kneel before the Lord our Maker; for he is our God and we are the people of his pasture, the flock under his care. Today, if only you would hear his voice,

**Psalm 95:6-7 NIV**


	9. If I Die

Hehe,** so sorry for leaving ya'll hanging. Just had to. It may have happened in the movie, it may have not. You'll see. So review responses**

**Angryhenry- Luke 24 5-7**

**5 In their fright the women bowed down with their faces to the ground, but the men said to them, "Why do you look for the living among the dead? 6 He is not here; he has risen! Remember how he told you, while he was still with you in Galilee: 7 'The Son of Man must be delivered over to the hands of sinners, be crucified and on the third day be raised again.'**

**Saphirabrightscale-thank you for standing up to God.**

**Astra-Black1248-Keep liven', here's more.**

**awsomebri66-thx, and when you find him invite me to your wedding. Hehe.**

**So that's all. More to come**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

As Ruffnut was holding Astrid's hand, she felt something wasn't right. Ruff felt her friends hand so cold, so lifeless. She immdiatley started to painc and said "GOTHI, COME IN HERE ASTRID SHE"

With that the old woman came in running. With Hiccup and Stoick bursting through the door, "What happened I heard screams" Hiccup says

He sees Astrid she seemed paler than when he left. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ASTRID" he screams as he goes closer to her.

He seems so worried, so nervous, that he started to scream at Astrid "PLEASE ASTRID, NO. STAY PLEASE. ASTRID, AAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTT..."

Gorhi went up to him and put something over his mouth that made him unconscious. Stoick looked over at her and signaled to another bed. Stiock lifted Hiccup and too him there, while she went to Astrid.

Ruff was still with Astrid and Gothi signaled for her to help. Gothi put her ear against her chest. She heard no beat for a while until there was this small and subtle beat. She had a beat but it was slowing down, fast.

**GOTHI POV**

I has to make the heir unconscious he was going crazy. As for the girl, she seems to be dying my time is running out. I have about 2 minutes or else she's a goner. I signal to the Throston girl for the herb on the right table. She hands them to me and I out them on her chest.

I put my ear against her mouth, she wasn't breathing. I start to do all the methods I know for regaining breath. Nothing is working. Nothing.

I start to do all of my methods to regain a person. But she's going. I get her hand and signal a beat.

_Beat…..…...…...…..…beat…...…...…...…...…beat…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…._

I. I can't do anything anymore. I just can't.

**ASTRID POV**

I can't breath. My lungs they feel crushed. My vision is getting blurry. I feel dizzy. My legs are wobbly. I feel weak. My skin seems paler. Am I dying. Am I.

**I know this is extremely short. But it had to be. I'm sorry. GOD BLESS YOU.**

1 Thessalonians 4:13-14

Brothers, we do not want you to be ignorant about those who fall asleep, or to grieve like the rest of men, who have no hope. We believe that Jesus died and rose again and so we believe that God will bring with Jesus those who have fallen asleep in him.


	10. If I Love You & Leave

**Hehe, left you on a cliffhanger. Is she going to die is she not. We'll, review responses**

**Guest & Angryhenry-you'll see**

**lorde-uh. Maybe.**

**i would just like to thank 1248, for being my 50th reviewer cheers to you. **

**o0o0o0o0o9o**

**ASTRID POV**

The pain it's to much. Too much. I slowly close my eyes and then feel nothing.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Gothi's hut was with five people. Two laying unconcious on beds and three helping the u nconscious. On one bed was the heir, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, unconscious for going almost crazy. Next to him was hIs father, Stoick The Vast, there for keeping Hiccup unconscious.

On the other bed was Astrid Hofferson, the heir's girlfriend. Also unconscious from her house fire, but she was getting worse. Gothi, the village healer was doing everything possible she could do but time was running out. As for the girl helping her was the patients friend, Ruffnut Throston.

"Gothi, what else" asked Ruffnut

Gothi stood back from the body, and shook her head into a no. "What's wrong" asked Ruffnut "Is she..."

Gothi nodded. There was nothing else she could do. She had done everything. Everything from all her years. She just couldn't do this.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**HICCUP POV**

I open my eyes to see white. A white room, that is. I stand up, looking around to see that I'm not alone. On the other side of the room, laid a person. But that person seems familiar. They had a red shirt, with a spiky skirt. Could it be. Was it actually her.

I run to her, but every time I run she seems farther and farther away. What, this makes no sense. Why is she going away? "Astrid" I say

"Astrid"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**ASTRID POV**

I hear nothing. Nothing. Everything goes dark. I feel lifeless. No strength.

Wait, what was that. Am I hearing things. "_Astrid_"

Was that Hiccup? How? I need to see him. I need to tell him to move on. I can't. I can't do this anymore. "_Astrid_"

Open you darn eyes. Open. Open. Open. Why aren't you opening? Open. Open. Open.

Okay, to you open I'll talk then. "H..."

I need to talk. "Hi..."

Well that's so something. "Cu..."

"ppppp..." I trouble to say

"_Astrid_" I hear again

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii...cccccccccccccc..."

"_Astrid, where are you_"

Why can't I see. I need to see. I need to stand. Just a little more. Just one little bit of time. Just so I can say goodbye. My eyes pop open. White. Why white. I look foward being that I can't move. I only see white. I need to stand. I need to stand. Legs move.

Legs move. I can feel one toe. Wiggle. There now for the leg. Move leg. Move. I could move it. Now bend. And there. "_Astrid_"

Just stand. Ready. One two three. Again, one two three. Again, one two three. Again, move. Move. Move. Move. Move. Move. Move. Move. Move. Move. Move. Move. Move. Move. Move. move. Please, just move. I feel pain lifted and strength renewed and I stand up.

I look sprung and see a dark figure. Hiccup. "_Astrid, are you okay_" he says

"Hiccup stop running" I say, in which he immediately stops.

"Astrid, what's wrong"

"Hiccup, my time it's over."

"What do you mean"

"Hiccup we are over. I can't do this to you. Or to me. Hiccup, I'm leaving forever"

"Astrid, don't say that. You are coming back. You are coming back to me. To us. To our friends."

"But how can I. I don't have the strength. You now how much it troubled me to get up and talk to you right now. I can't hold on much longer"

"Astrid, no. I'm coming for you. You are going back to Berk"

I see Hiccup run to me. He running and running as fast as I've seen him. But he seems father away each time. I already told him. My time is through. I can't hold on. I'm not staying. "There's no use Hiccup. Something is stopping you from getting here."

He doesn't respond. But keeps running. But something seems different this time. He's actually going somewhere. He seems closer. He keeps running. But he runs through me. "Hiccup, you just passed me" I say

I see hiM turn around and stop running he just walks. He tries to get my hand but he runs through it. "Hiccup, my time is through. You have to live your life. I can't just be keeping you here"

I see his face. His glimmering green eyes and torn red. Tears are rolling down his cheeks. "Astrid, no. I can't lose you. I can't."

"I know. That. You won't remember this. But just. I'm sorry for not standing. I'm sorry for not staying. But this isn't my choice. I would've chosen you. But this is not my choice"

"Then who's choice is it. Why does he want to keep us separated. What's wrong with us"

"Hiccup, I don't know. I just can't. Goodbye, Hiccup. I love you." I say as I soon start to vanish.

My world goes black, once more. So I'm going to my parents, to Stormfly. I. This a good decision. I don't know.

**Okay, so the end. Just kidding. Just kidding still got a couple of chapters to go. GOD BLESS YOU.**

Start children off on the way they should go, and even when they are old they will not turn from it.

**Proverbs 22:6 NIV**


	11. If I See

**Okay so with lots of homework, on the first day, we are going to skip the review responses. Sorry but thx to everyone. Ok let's go.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hiccup POV**

No. Astrid. Can't be gone. No. No. No.

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It had been three days since Hiccup had been made unconscious by Gothi. For some unknown reason he stayed unconscious for that long. Up to Gothi's knowledge it supposed to only last about 5 hours. Ruff and Gothi were cleaning the house taking the old sheets to the wash room. "Gothi, seriously what did you put in it." Ruff asked as she folded a sheet

Gothi shrugged and folded a different sheet. "Uhhhhhhh" they heard a moan

Ruff and Gothi turned to Hiccup, who was still in the same bed Stoick had left him in. "Nooooooooooooooo" they heard him moan again

Ruff walked up to him, in which his eyes popped open. Startling Ruff "Hiccup.. are you okay"

At first HIccup didn't respond. Confused of where he was and why he was unconscious. Slowly the memories returned. Astrid dying and then black. He immediately stood up and said "Where is she? Where's Astrid"

Ruff didn't answer anything, but tears could be seen in her eyes. She pointed to the door.

Hiccup quicly walked out, more ran. He ran through town. It was late afternoon. Sun setting . No one was around. He ran and ran, until he saw it. He saw...

**Sorry just sloing updating to make you guys mad. Heehe. Okay, GOD BLESS YOU.**

The earth is filled with your love, Lord; teach me your decrees.

**Psalm 119:64 NIV**


	12. If I Never Let You Go

**Ugg, school. 2nd day lots of homework. Need to hurry up. No response reviews. And I get that you guys sort of hate me right now, due to the point that I killed Astrid's. Enjoy.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hiccup was standing a few years away from the docks. He stood there for moment and saw what, or let's say who, was infront of him. Standing on the very tip of the docks was a person. Almost as tall as he was, and very close to him. He thought of running to them, but proffered to walk slowly. He then softly said "Hey"

The person turned to him and looked in surprised. Their eyes were red, as if they had been crying a lot. "Hiccup" the person said as the person cried into their arms.

Hiccup hugged the person back, who did not let go. He slowly went through the persons hair and said "Shhhh, I'm here. I'm not letting anything happen to you. You have me, Astrid. Your not alone"

Astrid continued to cry his arms, and kept going through her hair. They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes, until Hiccup said "You know I was very worried about you. I didn't know what I would do without you. I didn't know if I could even live without you"

He slowly lifted her face off of his chest and kissed her. "Astrid, I love you. And I will never let you go"

Astrid looked into his eyes, they now turned to hope. They turned to what she could have a new life. A new life with Hiccup. "I love you" she said as she kissed him agaiN

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Oh, she survived but how. Next chapter will explain that. Keep thinking you'll get short chapters till the weekends, because I got homework. GOD BLESS YOU.**

This is what the Lord says— your Redeemer, the Holy One of Israel: "I am theLord your God, who teaches you what is best for you, who directs you in the way you should go.

**Isaiah 48:17 NIV**


	13. If I Suffer

**Have you ever had a teacher that you like until she gives you your first assignment. I have to read a 500 or more page book every week, and she won't allow to be fanfics. Ahhh, So ah yeah I got a lot of homework. Thx for all the reviews**

**o0o0o0o0o**

**3 days ago**

Ruff looked at her friend, she no longer had her skin color. She no longer looked alive. She was dead. How could she be dead. Ruff looked at her intensely when she slowly saw Astrid's chest rise. Had she gone crazy. Even Gothi knew she was dead. How can she be breathing. Then she saw it again, and she heard "Hiiiiiiiiiiii..."

She turned to Gothi, who turned to Stoick. They thought was she trying to say Hiccup and how could she be alive. "cccccccuuuuuuuuuuuu..."

They knew she was now trying to say Hiccup. Ruff got Astrid's hand when she said "Uuuuuuuuppppppppp..."

Then she stayed silent, for a moment they thought she was gone. She stayed silent for about 5 minutes. Ruff didn't take her eyes off of her. She looked at Astrid's who's was still breathing. Then her eyes popped open. She looked blankly at Ruffnut. "Astrid" Ruff asked

Astrid didn't move, she didn't speak, she just hugged her friend. "Ruff, why am I here" she asked

Before Ruff could answer she turned to see Hiccup and Stoick. SHe quickly let go of Ruff and ran to Hiccup "What happened" she asked again

Ruff walked to them she didn't know how to answer so she turned to Stoick. "Astrid" he said

Astrid turned her face from Hiccup to his father. "Yes" she responded

"What I am going to tell you right now, you need to know that we are all here for you. Hiccup is okay he was just knocked out by Gothi a couple of moments ago."

"Oh, thank you" she said as she hugged Hiccup

"But Astrid" he said once more

"Yes" she said as she released Hiccup

"You were here because your house was on fire and you were left unconcious" he said

Astrid's eyes quickly turned to his full attention "What happened to my mom or my dad" she said frantically

Ruff grabbed her before she could go anywhere "Astrid, your parents. Have passed away"

**Astrid's POV**

My parents passed away. My parents were dead. How can you go to sleep one night and wake up and realise you have no family. How could I? I feel on my knees crying into Ruff's arms, knowing that Hiccup was unconscious. "And Astrid" Stoick says again "Stormfly, shes"

"No, no, no, no, no" I say. Stormfly she was also dead. How could my dragon be dead. How could I? How? HoW? I stayed in Ruff's arms, begin the only thing that kept me from the floor. Tears rolling down my cheek. I didn't know what I was going to do I didn't know what I had in store for me. How can I live without my family?

**Hiccup POV**

**"**How can Astrid be gone" I whispered into the white room, echoing my voice away.

"No. It's just no. It can't be. She can't be gone. How can she be gone.. How can Astrid be gone." I grabbed my hair and pulled wishing this was all a dream. That when I woke up Astrid would be standing in front of me,r eady to go on a flight. How can the woman I love be gone. How.

I look around the white room to start to change. What is happening.

Why does this look like Berk. Mostly looks like my house. I was standing in my house, it was empty. _Knock Knock "_Hello" says a little voice from the door "Anyone"

In comes a little girl, blonde hair in a braid. Big bright blue eyes. Was that Astrid. How can that be Astrid. Where am I? "Hello" I respond

"Anyone" I hear her say again "Well, I should leave a note then"

"i'm right here" I say again

I see her go to the table and get a paper and pencil, writing something down. "Dear Hiccup" she says out loud "Just wanted to thank you for your machine malfunctioning and throwing a dragon out of my way. I owe you my life. I don't think your useless like Snotlout and the twins say. You're a pretty cool boy. See you later. Astrid"

I then remember that day, it was the first bola launcher I had tested. I saw a nadder run to her and my bola launched hitting it, but letting it get a sheep on the way. I got yelled at later that day, but I don't remember this note. Then I hear the door open once more. "Hiccup, come on in" I hear a loud voice

I turn to Astrid see her stuff the note in her pocket and hide under a table. "Yeah, dad" I hear a voice say

Was that me. How was I here. "How many times have I told you not to destroy have of the village"

"Dad, I was only trying to.."

"Excuses, Hiccup just try to stay in the house. Okay"

"Fine"

"Up to your room then, come down for dinner. Okay"

"Yeah" I whisper softly.

I see my myself walk up to my room and my dad out the door. Astrid who was still hiding under that table ran out the back door, not leaving the note. I hear that door close, along with another. But it wasn't teh front door. It was the little dorr under my bed. The one I used to get out of the house when my dad told me to stay in.

I ran out the door after me, I think. I see myself run to the forest, but Astrid was beside the house hiding. She looked at younger me and smiled. She was walking out to give me the note, but young me ran off.

With that they disappear. What was all this? How did I even get here?

**I'm alive. I'm so sorry. I haven't posted. This in a while. I was working. On my new story. But that doesn't mean. That I won't be doing this one. Still happy to be here. So updates won't be like until next week because I'm going somewhere for my b-day tomorrow (12), so yeah. GOD BLESS YOU.**

Ezra 4:17New International Version (NIV)

17 The king sent this reply:

To Rehum the commanding officer, Shimshai the secretary and the rest of their associates living in Samaria and elsewhere in Trans-Euphrates:

Greetings.


	14. If I Could Be You

**Hey, hey, hey. I got time for reviews, so yeah.**

**Lorde-don't die, you're a great person. Yeah, there is a movie, it's pretty good as I said in a earlier chapter. And,no sadly I am not able to send heart attacks.**

**Stephany-kk, here's more**

**Anon-already did, hehe. But you didn't know that when you commented so yeah.**

**Guest-sorry didn't have time, but no I don't hate you.**

**TeenylambofGod-'he's surely on the inside, roaring like a lion' hehe. Thanks and that was the point to make you suffer. Sorry. Not really. But yeah. Thanks, and for the suggestions**

**Berkdragonrider-that's what I'm trying to make the point to**

**Animewholockdiaries-I think a lot of people cried with this, and that is the point. And yeah she does survive.**

**Unbreakablewarrior-thx**

**Hoverider-o_o**

Astrid was turning in her bed. She couldn't go to sleep and it was beyond midnight. It had been about 5 hours that she had woken up and she was still crying. She had stopped for a while to eat and clean herself, but she kept crying.

How could she live without her family. How could she live without her dragon. How could she survive this world with no one leading her.

She turned to her other side once more to see her boyfriend laying in the bed beside her. She was in Gothi's house, trying to sleep in the bed she had been unconscious on. Ruff did offer that she could stay with her, but she preferred Hiccup's company, conscious or not. He had not been taken home by her request of not being alone. Hiccup seemed cold, with only a layer of furs covering him. He was no longer wearing his suit, but only his plain green shirt and brown pants. As Astrid saw him, She only saw his chest slowly rise and fall. He seemed so peaceful, why hadn't he woken up. Gothi had told her that it only lasted three to five hours, and she wanted him to be here now.

As Astrid kept turning, an idea popped into her head. She could sleep with Hiccup. She had done that before, about 3 years ago, when Hiccup had been unconscious after the battle of the Red Death.

She slowly picked up her furs and walked over to where Hiccup was. She placed her furs over him and the crept in. She slowly covered herself and Hiccup, "You're the most important thing I have left" she says as she hugs him, putting her head against his chest "And you have no idea how much I love you"

She began to cry as she hugged him tighter. "It's just that. You are the closets person, that I have ever been with me. You have no idea, how well you understand me. How you are the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Now more than ever."

She slowly stopped crying and fell asleep, without wanting to.

**Hiccup POV**

I stand again in the white room, but how, what just happened. How did I go to the past ,and end up here again. How am I even here in the first place. _I feel like something is hugging me and then "I love you"_

I've heard this voice before. Who's voice is this? Is this. It can't be. _"Spend the rest of my life with"_

Is that Astrid? How can that voice be Astrid's. Why am I hearing her voice. She's dead. She's not coming back. Why am I making myself suffer even more. Why? Tears are running down my cheek, my vision getting blurry. Why?

The room seems to be changing once more. What is happening again.

I see I'm in the forest, Berk's forest. I see a figure running, it has a spiky shirt and a gray shirt with shoulder pads. It's Astrid, well younger Astrid.

I start chasing her. Why does it sound like she's crying. "Vikings don't cry. Why are you crying. Why?" I hear her scream to the trees.

I finally see her stop, and throw her axe at the tree. "Why does this always happen to me? Why?" She screams angrily,getting her axe and throwing it at another

"Why? Why do I have to be the one? Why do I have to suffer with this?"

I see her and she looks sort of like 12, I can see it by the difference of her throws. She got better by the time, but here she's not as good. "You know something I'll just ignore it" she says throwing it again "It's not like anyone knows, right"

I then hear a noise from the Bush and turn around to see a running figure. "Who's there" Astrid says

Then We hear snap and "uhhhh"

That must be me. Yup, no one can get hurt like that. "Hiccup" says Astrid as she walks to where the noise came from.

She walked through the plants as I followed. She then stops to see me, well younger me

Laying on the ground with a book in my hand. "Uh, hi. Astrid. Hi..." I say as I stand up and look closely at her "You okay Astrid, your eyes there a bit pink"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just go. Astrid retorted

"Yeah" I say as I start running again

I turn to Astrid, who just sees me run away. She then face palms herself for no reason "Why, me? Why do I have to like him? Why?"

Wait a minute did she just say, what I thought she did. She liked me. Dang. If I had known that, that would of helped me so much. "He's just so... Wait no, Astrid. No. You don't like him, he's the useless of the tribe, he's the _hiccup. _You have to find someone better." She says to herself, with her face concentrated

Then her emotions change, she looks more dreamy. "But how can I say no, to those beautiful green eyes of his. Those little freckles that look like sprinkles on his face. Or his antics. Or his sarcasm. Or his way of being who he is. There just so much to love about him, but I don't even know him. Ahhhhhhh!?"

She throws her axe at the tree, and almost makes it fall down. She goes to it and tries to pull it out, but it's stuck. "Come out of there you." She says to the axe

She keeps pulling it out until it jups of the tree, making it land on the ground. Taking her with it. "Ahhh" she screams as she falls.

She gets up and disappears. Along with the rest of Berk and the white room returns. Why am I here? Why am doing this? Why is Astrid gone, but I'm remembering her? Why is this happening to me?

**Author's POV**

Astrid head laid against his chest. Their heart beats and breaths were synchronized to each other. Even without knowing that they were both thinking of each other. Even if one didn't know the other was alive. Even if one didn't know what was going to be when she was fully alive. And that is when,they will both know that they need each other to withstand anything. This is why they need each other.

**Heheheh, done. So yeah. Uh, pretty much this is it. GOD BLESS YOU.**

**And so we know and rely on the love God has for us. God is love. Whoever lives in love lives in God, and God in them.**

**1 John 4:16 NIV**


	15. If I Need You

**Hey, so yeah. Here you go. As in for review responses**

**Random-No, I will not stop posting verses at the end of my chapters as said before. Not trying to be mean just making my point.**

The sun rose over Berk, and the was still sleeping. The sun shines over Astrid's face, which made her wake up. She slowly opened her eyes to look up and see her boyfriend, still unconscious. She was still hugged on to him and she said "I hope you wake up soon, I don't know how I'll make these days without you"

She then took off the furs covering her, but kept Hiccup covered. It only seemed to be dawn, and no one was up. Then she hears the door open. She turns to see Stoick. Well everyone was asleep except the chief. "Hello, Astrid" he says

"Hi" she responds as she sits back down on her own bed.

"How do you feel?" He asked

_**Astrid POV**_

_How do I feel. _How do you think I feel. My family is dead. My dragon is dead. I have no home. And the only person I want right now is unconscious. But, I can't say that. He's been here supporting, helping or not. "Well, better you could say" I say

"Astrid" he says as he sits in front of me "I just want to tell you anything you need. Just call me. It's not only because of my duty of protecting the village, but a promise that I made to Hiccup. About 2 years ago, remember that accident he had with Dagur. When he was taken, and we were together, that small time he told me. That whatever happened to him, wouldn't matter what and you were left with no one. To do anything in my hands to make you feel better. Anything you need. Okay"

Tears were rolling down my cheeks. How could Hiccup do something like that, did he think that he was going to die that day. Did he? And as for Stoick. I've always thought of him as a second father to me. I go in for a hug and cry "Thank you"

Stoick hugs me back, "It's okay". I go back and wipe the tears of my cheeks.

"Thank you for everything"

"No problem, now" hr says as he stands up and walks to Hiccup "he just has to wake up. I wonder what Gothi put in it. Well, have to go make my morning flight around the village. Bye"

"Bye" I respond as he closes the door behind him.

I turn to Hiccup, he still seems the same. I wonder when he'll wake up. I hope it's soon.

**Hiccup POV**

Oh come on. Please just stop making me suffer, whoever or whatever is doing this to me. I don't understand why? Why? Why is Astrid dead and you keep reminding her? Why are you or it making this happen to me? Just please make this end?

The room changes it's plain white to a different color. It looks like it's filled with gray dust. "Out of my way" I hear a scream.

Behind was Astrid rummaging through people. "Out of my..." She stops talking and lifts her hands to her face.

What are they looking at? Where are we? I walk pasts the people and see _Toothless_. Where are we?

Astrid seems to be about 14-15, but where are we. "No, no" I hear Astrid whisper with her hands in her mouth.

I then see it's not only Toothless, but my dad and Gobber. Then I hear "He's alive, well most of him"

Who's alive. Me? Is this after the red death. I wouldn't know due to the point that I was unconscious, but you know.

I turn to Astrid to see her hands over her mouth smiling. At that age she didn't smile much, mostly the because strong Viking she is. But she smiles much more, mostly with the sarcastic comments I retort to people. I see Astrid run to where I was, and I chase her.

Gobber stops her saying "You don't want to see that"

"No, I'm fine" she says as she moves his hand from her face

I follow and we finally reach me. Oh my gosh. I could have totally lived without seeing that. I turn around not being able to see my flesh and blood sliding of my bone,mostly burnt off.

Get that image out of your head. Get that image out of your head. Get that image out of your head. Yeah it's not going to happen. "Hiccup" I hear Astrid whispers as she lays by my side with my father on the other.

My dad turns to her and asks "How can we get him to Berk"

"We can take the dragons" she says

"Okay, but how about everyone else and Toothless is it. How is he going to get back" he says

"There are plenty of dragons around here. I'll take Hiccup and wait for you guys there. Snotlout can help you guys with the dragons. And as for Toothless, some people might have to wrap a boat and put him there, while dragons are pulling it from above."

Astrid with all her smart antics. She's not like the others, she's a lot like me. Rephrase that... She's alot like herself. "Can I" she says as she signals to Hiccup

"Yes" he says as he hands me over. He walks over to the rest of the village, while Astrid signals for Stormfly.

While she waits for her, Astrid turns over to Toothless. She slowly pets his wings "Thanks, we all owe you. A lot"

Stormfly comes by and Astrid gets on her, me in hands. "He'll be okay. I promise" she says

Stormfly leaves and I stay standing. How am going to get back to Berk?

I turn to see Vikings putting the ship and position. My father walks up to Toothless "Can you get up" he asks

Toothless slowly limps up and starts walking to the ship. I follow them, until Toothless turns around and starts walking to me. As in real me, not unconscious. He starts growling as if he could see me. Aren't they not supposed to see me. My dad the stops him saying "Nothing's there. Your just in shock, go lay down on the ship."

I go after them and lay next to Toothless. "Bud, I don't know how much I have to thank you. Thanks for everything. But one thing can you see me" I ask

He seems to makes a head movement, while his eyes closed. But I wasn't sure what he had responded.

**So yeah this part of Hiccup's memory will reveal some things of this story. As if can Toothless see older Hiccup? Answer that question later. So, yeah. GOD BLESS YOU**

**Esther 3:8New International Version (NIV)**

**8 Then Haman said to King Xerxes, "There is a certain people dispersed among the peoples in all the provinces of your kingdom who keep themselves separate. Their customs are different from those of all other people, and they do not obey the king's laws; it is not in the king's best interest to tolerate them.**


	16. If I Don't Want Anything But You

**Uhgggg, I had written half of this, and then I drop my phone and lost it all. So I put my phone back together and I am writing.**

**Teenylambofgod-Thx so much, and it is true Random they shouldn't be doing that**

**Lorde-Thx so much, I have tears**

**Skippernut-I have had that question in my mind by now. You will know in this chapter.**

**Jacobblu2000-thx for defending my story telling really appreciate**

**Op9p9po0o**

**HICCUP POV**

We soon arrived to Berk, in which my dad walked to Toothless. "Hello" he said

Toothless slowly scrunched his eyes open, barely. "We're here. Come with me you can come to my house"

Toothless slowly stood up, with Stoick by his side. I followed until we got home. My father opened the door letting Toothless in. Toothless wobbly walked near the fire pit and plopped down. My dad chuckled a little and bended next to him. "Thank you for saving my son. I see you won't harm him or me. I will let you stay as long as you wish."

He then stood up and went to the room on the bottom floor. I heard a few screeches then he pulled out a bed. He laid it on the side of Toothless and walked out. To see me I presume. Then I turn to Toothless,could he see me? I try to pet him but my hand goes through. Petting won't work. So I try to talk "Toothless" I say

Nothing. "Bud, it's me Hiccup"

Nothing. Then I hear the door open. "Come on we have to feed him"

"Why can't you do it, alone"

"Because Snotlout, the chief assigned us both to do it"

"No he said and I quote 'Fishlegs go feed Toothless and Snotlout you are to good to do anything rest, I'll make sure everything else turns out your way"

"Can your ego ever be stopped. I mean he is worried for his son and you care about yourself"

"No he cannot be stopped" I hear a this voice say

Wait that voice sounded familiar, I sounded like "Who is that" I hear _me _say

Wait, but my dad is worried about me but how can I be here. Aren't I supposed to be unconscious. I turn around to see Fishlegs, Snotlout, and _me._

"You guys can't see the man that is in front of my dragon. He's right there" _I _say again featuring to me.

"Here you go Toothless, If you're hungry just get some fish" Fishlegs says as he puts the bucket next to Toothless.

"Wait you can see me" I say

"You can see me" _I _respond "Wait who are you"

Uh" I say as I go to him "I'm you three years in the future"

"Wait, how can you be here. Aren't I decide if I stay, or go"

"I decided?"

"So you mean we forget this, you don't know how I got here"

"I think so, because I don't remember this"

"But what are you doing here"

I take a deep breath, before I see Fishlegs and Snotlout leave. "I don't know of I want to go back"

"What what happens"

"Well, I can return. I think I'm going to be forced to return. But I don't know how I'm going to survive"

"Why what happens"

Tears are following down my eyes. Should I tell him? What happens if I tell him and he decides not to stay. No but. I don't know. "Astrid, she's dead" I blurt out

"WHAT"

"She was in a fire then she went unconscious. And then she was starting to die and I couldn't take it I went crazy. Which Gothi put me to sleep, and I woke up in a white room. Astrid was there and she told me that she was done. That she was dead. She soon disappeared after and I started remembering."

"So what are you, me, us with her"

"Well I'm her boyfriend"

"I get to be her boyfriend?"

"Yeah"

Younger me stood there, just looking at me. As for me, I was thinking. I need to trick my mind. I can't go back. I can't go to a world without Astrid. I just can't. But I'm not in grave condition, I bound to return someday. But how am I going to do that.

"So" younger me said "Want to see us"

"Yeah, yeah" I say as we walk out of the door. We walk to Gothi's house and we come in. Astrid was sitting next to me, she was holding my hand. The last time I had done that was yesterday, while she was unconscious.

I see Gothi stitching me up with bandages and all this other stuff. Then she walks away. My dad is also there, standing on the opposite side of Astrid. Gothi the nods at Stoick. "Thank you, Gothi"

"Chief, what is going to be about his leg" I hear Astrid say

"I told Gobber to make one and a tail for Toothless"

"Oh"

"I' to carry him home Astrid**. **If you want you can come"

"Yes" she said with no second thought

I turn to younger me who is blushing like crazy, and I mean tomato red crazy. "Hey" I say as I nudge his side "Stop, that"

He shakes his head. "Sorry, it's just"

"No, it's okay. After this you are going to have the time of your life" I say. But as for me, I feel like I'm going to suffer mine.

I see my father get my limp body and Astrid open the door so he could pass. We follow them until they reach home. They lay me in a bed, and cover me with furs. Toothless is still sleeping beside. My dad looks at me and then at Astrid, then back at me. "So did you know" he asked

Astrid surprised on the question asked "About what"

"About Toothless"

Astrid gulped a little, but didn't respond. "You did, didn't you"

"Yes, but I didn't say anything because I made a promise"

"I understand that, but how did he turn one of my toughest warriors to keep information like that a secret."

"Well, let's just say a ride on Toothless changes everything"

"Okay, then. Astrid, I'm going to need help helping the village and with Hiccup. Could you take care of him, while the rest of teens help with dragons."

"Sure" Astrid responded

"Okay, then see you in an hour" he said as he walked out the door.

Astrid still stood there looking at me. Her eyes were in a reddish color. She had been crying and she was know going to start again. She got a chair from the table beside and sat next to the bed. She got my hand and cried. "I just don't know what will happen if you don't make it. Hiccup we are all here for you. You will no longer have to hide. No longer have to be useless. We all have reformed Hiccup, you are an amazing person. And if you can hear me, I love you"

Little me for some reason ran to Astrid to give her a hug, but he remembered he couldn't touch anything. As for me, I had tears in my eyes. More multiplying by the minute. How can I live in a world without her? A world without her beauty, her braveness, her fierceness, her strength, her kindness, her toughness, her love? How could you live without her love? I don't want to wake up. I don't want to wake up and not see her smiling face, joking about my last idiotic event. If I can't see her, why live? Why live without her?

**Okay, so I don't think I made it clear enough in the story. He hasn't woken up because he doesn't want to. This is his choice to stay in remembrance. So thx for all the reviews and hope to continue this. GOD BLESS YOU.**

**Do nothing out of selfish ambition or vain conceit. Rather, in humility value others above yourselves, not looking to your own interests but each of you to the interests of the others.**

**Philippians 2:3-4 NIV**


	17. If I Want It To End

**Hey peeps. So sorry for not updating in the past five days. Reason-I was reading a really really really good book called 'A Corner of White' by Jacklyn Moriarty. once I start one of her books I can't put then down. So yeah review responses.**

**Lovelypenny-kk, here's more**

**lorde-Even while writing this it makes me want to know more of what I will write. Then I get Goosebumps even thinking about it.**

**0opopopop**

**Author POV**

Astrid was stilling looking at Hiccup. It had been only about fifteen minutes since his father had left, but she hadn't moved. Not like she'd have to. Right know in her mind was going through what she really. What did she really have, now?

Before she had her loving mother,who sometime threw her off. On the other she had her father, who had a strong hold of the household but a really sweet man inside. Then there was her best friend Stormfly. How she used to pet her wings to make them shine. And also her unconscious boyfriend.

Of course she could get her boyfriend back anytime. But as for her family. Her memories. Her hair flowing through air as she flew on Stormfly. All of that was gone never to return.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks, not of knowing to her. It had now passed half an hour and she still had not moved.

She finally wiped the tears off ger eyes and turned around to see her clothes and his armor. She quickly took both and ran to the bathroom, as quietly as possible not wanting to wake up anyone.

**O0o0o0**

**HICCUP POV**

How long have I been standing here thinking of what our future might have been. Looking at me wasn't really helping, and it was now past midnight and he was still trying to hug Astrid. Who was sleeping tight against him.

I have only seen Astrid sleep a couple of times. Those being when we went on long trips, but she was never really sleeping. She always had her axe in hand in case someone thought to attack.

But now, right now. She seemed peaceful. Her axe against a wall, away from the bed she and I were, the bed my father had set up.

My dad had come to check up on me, but had night duty. He would have stayed, but realized I was in good hands.

Astrid was hugged tight on me,as if I were the last bucket of water in the world. Not that that would happen, but she really was hugged on tight.

Younger wasn't taking it so well. He felt it, completely. He said it hurt a little as if someone was puncturing his rib, but nothing much.

Wait a minute. If he can feel what Astrid is doing. What did I feel earlier today. That sort of soft hug. What was that? Was someone hugging me in the world. But that still didn't explain how I heard Astrid. Or what I believed was her. But she was dead. How could I have heard her. This time tracking watching thing makes is messing with my head.

Or is this all a dream? Is this all fake. All that has happened these past two days is it fake. Will I wake up in my bed. Toothless at his rock and Astrid out my window. Will she be out my window on Stormfly, ready for another race. I just wish this was over. All this was over. I WANT THIS TO BE OVERRRR.

**Author POV**

Astrid came out of the bathroom wearing Hiccup's armor. Many people would have thought it would be weird, but not her, at this moment. She was happy wearing his armor, most of all because it somehow made her feel he was more with her.

Though the non-left leg made her feel a little uncomfortable, it was okay. She turned to right to her boyfriend still unconscious. She really wished he'd wake up already. Hug her. Tell he everything was going to be alright. That he loved her. That he was going to _propose. What girl's gotta hope._

She sat at her bed again and tied her hair into her usual braid. Only she couldn't. Something didn't seem right. She knew it was over, under, circle and knot. But she was doing under,knot, circle and over.

She tried again but her kept getting tangled. What was happening?

"Hey, I brought you some breakfast" she heard a voice say as the person came through the door. It was Ruffnut carrying a bowl in one hand and a mug in another "Seems like someone got comfortable. You need help" she said as she walked to the beside table and left the food there.

Ignoring her comment about Hiccup's suit, Astrid said"It's just I tried to do my usual braid, but I can't. I know what to do, I just can't."

Ruff sat behind her getting her hair and started to untangle it, when she noticed something. A little dot of red was emerging from her head. "Astrid" Ruff gasped.

**Hehehe. So, okay. You guys are going to be like she's not going to die you already told us the future. No I didn't I just said Hiccup would wake up to meet her. Heheh. Happy wondering.**

**Second note. I will now tell that my tumble is officially open for questions, story/drabble requests, and stuff you might think I shousl talk about. Yayyay. So my tumble is ****Changeforgood1200****. Sadly Changeforgood had already been taken. So I'll be waiting for questions and requests. GOD BLESS YOU.**

******Not only so, but we also glory in our sufferings, because we know that suffering produces perseverance; perseverance, character; and character, hope.  
Romans 5:3-4 NIV**


	18. If I Hate The White Room

**So I'm back with nor. Yaya. So comments about almost killing her again.**

**Teenylambofgod-I know. I know. I KNow. So yeah its was pretty mean, but you'll see why I did it. **

**Dolphinsand water-glad to see you like it**

**John-I just woke her up, I never said if she would live or not.**

**O0o0o0o0**

**Hiccup POV**

The sun started rising over Berk, and younger me was no where to be found. I really wasn't sure where he was because one moment I was telling him about the future and in a middle of a sentence he disappeared. Maybe he went to a different memory. Maybe.

I like that I stayed in past Berk and not that white room. It's not that it's an ugly room it's that it keeps going forever. You can never get to end of the room and say that this was all a dream. Or that this was all lie. Which I really wish it is.

"I'll be back" I hear Astrid say as she walks out the door.

I turn to myself, still unconscious, when I see a certain someone move. _Toothless_

Toothless had woken up and his head was slowly lifting to the bucket of fish. His chin drops the bucket and fish fly out. He starts to eat them and finish them in like thirty seconds. He slowly stands up and walks to me,he starts nudging my face.

_Nothing_

Then he nudges it again, _I _turn around and say "Hey Toothless"

Seems like I woke up, so that's where I was.

"Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, bud. Now just-" _I_ look around "I'm in my house. You're in house. Uh...does my dad know you're in here?! Oh, ah okay...no Toothless. Aw, come on"

Toothless was climbing over the walls making a mess as always.

Then Toothless disappears and so does younger me. Annnd. I'm back in the white room. OH HOW I HATE THIS PLACE.

**AUTHOR POV**

Ruff just sat behind her friend, when she noticed blood emerging from her scalp. "Astrid do you feel any pain in your head" she asked as she stop up

Astrid shook her head "I actually don't feel a thing"

Ruff feared that, she was going numb. As to what Gothi had taught her, she studied to be her helper since she was 16, once people start to go numb they might never come back. "Wait here" Ruff said as she walked to Gothi's room.

Astrid still didn't know why her friend had gone so pale so fast. What was wrong with her head? She reached the back of her head and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked at it and saw red. _Blood._

Ruff came out of the too with Gothi. Astrid who had now gone mental started to panic "RUFF WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME. WHY I AM I BLEEDING"

Astrid had heavy breathing, in which Gothi gestured to Ruffnut. Ruff sat next to her "Astrid your going to be alright ju..."

"ALRIGHT, I'M BLEEDING FROM MY HEAD."

"Astrid calm down"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN. HOW CAN..."

"Astrid listen to me if you don't calm down we can't do anything about it"

"BUTTT I JUST..." Astrid started to tear up, finally putting her face over her friends shoulder "I just..."

"Shhhh, it's okay." Ruff said as Astrid closed her eyes, Ruff was signaling to Gothi.

"This won't hurt okay." Ruff said

"Mhmhn"Astrid said her eyes still closed

Gothi went up to her to see her exposure. It had been a but she could handle it. She quickly did all she could do. Astrid had not moved while Ruff held her. "Okay, we're done" Ruff said as she removed her friend from her shoulder. She looked paler than before and her eyes were still closed. "Astrid" Ruff asked worried.

**Hiccup POV**

Wait, where is the white room going. I just got here. Oh look it's Berk, again. I'm in the back side of the island. "Hiccup your dad said not to do this" I hear someone say

Then a hear a groan, which I presumably think is mine, "Do I ever listen"

"True, but I'm even worried about this" wait is that

"Astrid, we'll be fine" It is her

"But look Toothless or even Stormfly aren't here"

"But they will be as soon as I do this"

"Hiccup be careful"

I finally reach them. They were standing in front of Mildew's house. I remember this, it was when he said all the dragons burned the weapons and what not.

"Woooaaaahhhhg" I hear Astrid say as a twig snaps. She falls on top of me, and well we don't move. "Hehe, hey" she says

"Hi" I responded shyly

Oh you stupid hormones. I hate you. And still do. Why do we even have them. Whatever, I still love this. But... "So.." She says

"What" I responded

She immediately kisses me and then gets up. She runs off and says "Good Luck"

I chuckle to myself. Stupid hormones. But that can never happen again. And that's a reality that I don't want.

Berk changed back to dumb ok white room. Uggg, I hate this place. I just want back my reality. Of when everything was perfect. Toothless was accepted. My dad and I got along. And most importantly Astrid was with me. How I could run my fingers through her hair and she wood chuckle and kiss my cheek. But... I just... I don't know what to do?

**So sorry for updating on random days. This is what happens when I'm eager for a package, which is book 2 of TCOM. So yeah, I might not be updating till next Monday since the book is coming in tomorrow. **

_**Tumblr-**__**Changeforgood1200**_

_**Accepting questions, drabble/story requests, and random stuff. **_

**GOD BLESS YOU.**

**My dear children, I write this to you so that you will not sin. But if anybody does sin, we have an advocate with the Father—Jesus Christ, the Righteous One.**

**1 John 2:1 NIV**


	19. If I Remember

**Hiccup POV**

White changes to bright sunshine. Must be Berk.

"Hiccup you know you didn't have to do that for me"

Astrid. Would recognize hat voice anywhere. Now where are they.

"I know you don't like people defending you but..."

"But you were scared I was going to die"

There they are next to that tree.

"Of course, I mean, if I would lose you. I would also lose my sanity. And also I would probably become a murder or something"

"Heheh, still being sarcastic aren't yah" she says as she punches my arm.

"Awwww, why. " I say as I grab my arm

"That's for making people think I Can't rescue myself"

Classic

She then leans in and kisses me "And that's for everything else. Come on Fishlegs must be losing his sanity."

They disappear along with the scenery and something new comes in it's outside the great hall. "So, Astrid would you... No that's not right."

_Growl_ "I know it's not like I'm her to marry me, but I'm still nervous."

Oh, I know exactly what this is. It's when I..."Hey Hiccup your dad needs you at the Boar's house, something about the cobstruction" Fishlegs says as he walks by

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute"

I walk back and forth in front of the Great Hall. Then I see Astrid off in the distance, She was coming this way. "Hey, Hiccup what's so important you wanted to tell me" she says as she walks up the steps.

"Oh, uhh you know...uh"

"What's wrong" she says as she pits her hand on my shoulder. I loved when she did that.

"Well you know" I say as I get on Toothless "I...AHHHHHHHH"

Toothless takes off into the air, with Astrid at his feet. "TOOTHLESS" we both scream

He doesn't care he just keeps flying. He then throws Astrid into the air. Then she lands on him. I can't hear there conversation from down here so as far as I remember it went like this _"Why is he doing this" Astrid screamed _

_"I don't know" I responded as she covered my face with her hand_

_"It's like the first time, remember" she chuckles putting her arms off my face but around me_

_"About that Astrid"_

_"Yeah" _

_"AaAHAHHAHA" we scream as Toothless does this crazy twirls and stuff_

_"WOULD YOU BEEEEE MYYYY GIIRRRLFRRIENNNNNDDDD" _

_"ARRRREEE YOUUUU KIDDDDINGGG ME. OFFFF COURSE YOU DOOORRRK" _

_Toothless then opened his wings and they land safely on Berk._

"So that's a yes" he says as he gets down helping Astrid

"Yes, a millions time yes" she says

She punches my arm "Aawwww, stop that." He says

She then kisses me "Well, uh your my girlfriend do what ever you want"

"HICCCCUPPP" I hear my father scream

"Oops gotta go" he says as he kisses her cheek and runs off.

The scene changes again to my room. "No, no, no this isn't right" I say as I through another paper on the floor.

Around younger me are about hundreds of paper balls. Toothless was kicking them around the room. Then hear the door open I, as in older self, turn around. Younger me doesn't. "Hiccup, what are you doing." She says trying to walk between the papers "Hiccup"

"I' trying to get the right measurements for the stables, my dad wants them by at least tomorrow" he says not getting off of the paper

" " she says putting her arms over my shoulders "We've been waiting for you for over an hour. You forgot the lessons again"

Younger me stamed his head against the floor. "Uggg, what am I going to do. If I don't get this done, then the construction would be delayed because of me" he starts whining, while Astrid gets the paper I was working on.

"If I don't go to the lessons, then the twins or Snotlout would destroy the village in a matter of seconds. I don't want to do this anymore"

"61.4 meters" Astrid says

"What" he says lifting his head from the table

"The length is 61.4 meters" she says signaling the paper "You just forgot to carry this three, it made your calculations go wako. So you just finish that, don't worry I'll do something with them."

She leaves the paper on the tabs and then starts walking out. "Wait, Astrid" he says

"What it is" she says softly as she turns around to see him.

He stands up and walks to her. "I don't know what I would do without you"

Younger me kisses her and they disappear. I fear that would never happen again. Which is probably true. The scenery changes to the forge. "Now if I just hide this here, he won't notice"

I see Astrid hide a object under my armor on the working table. Then I hear voices "So, Gobber if we do that. It would make or work more efficient."

Must be me. "I've doing this for years Hiccup. I know what I'm doing."

"Well, I'm just saying"

"Go to work"

"Okay, okay" Astrid was still in front of the armor. She quickly ran out of there, making sure Hiccup didn't notice. But it was a real faulty idea. "Astrid, whatcha doing"

Astrid stops in dead tracks and turns around "Babe, hey how are you today"

"Good, good. So what were you doing with the suit"

"Nothing. Nothing"

"Nothing. So what's this" he says taking out a notebook from under the suit.

"It's a present. I wanted it to be a surprise" she says walking closer to him

"Well thank you" he says putting it over the suit "So what did you actually do"

"What me. Nothing seriously"

"Your acting nervous and nice. Your hiding something" he says taunting his finger in front of her "Come on tell me"

"No" she says

"Come on"

"No"

"Am I going to take it out of you"

"Maybe"

I go and kiss her, we seperate. "So"

"No, I'm not telling."

"Fine then I'll figure it out myself" he says getting the suit.

He pulls it up to see holster on the side. "And this" he says picking it up

"What it's nothing really. Gobber helped me and your dad. Maybe Fishlegs but nothing really."

"It's for my sword" he says looking into it

"yeah, figured you must need your sword if on a trip if you see an OUtcast."

"True"

"Hehe"

"So" he says putting the suit on the side "What does miss want to do today"

"Well, we could..."

Before she could finish the sentence the world changed instead of being taken to one place. It goes blurt and mini scenes appear.

"HICCUP"

"Gotcha, you okay"

I was holding Astrid in my riding Toothless.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

We kiss, while being in front of the great Hall. Must've been my birthday

"Wait, be careful out there"

"I will"

"Love you"

She kisses I go on Toothless and take off.

Then things start to get more wired. Things weren't making sense. "Hiccup"

"Wake up"

"Babe"

"What's wrong"

"HICCUP"

"You'll be okay.I've got you"

"Please come back I love you"

Images were going with the wrong words and my mind don't support it. My vision does black and I am breathing heavily. I try to open my eyes to see corners of white. Then I fully open them to see...

"Hiccup..."

Her.

**So I'm pretty much getting near closure. But I'm so happy right now. You have no idea. I finally finished the book yaya. But now I have to wait whole year for the next one. I should just email the author'Can I have the copy of your third book'. See what she would say. Thx for everything. GOD BLESS YOU**

******"Blessed are you when people insult you, persecute you and falsely say all kinds of evil against you because of me. Rejoice and be glad, because great is your reward in heaven, for in the same way they persecuted the prophets who were before you.  
Matthew 5:11-12 NIV**


	20. If I'm Wide Awake

**I don't own anything.**

**Hiccup POV**

She was there. Right there. "Hiccup are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah" I respond, getting up from where I had been laying supposebly my "Astrid are you okay?"

"What do you mean" she asked worried

"It's just that...that just a couple of a hours ago, you just said you were gone. You said that you were leaving... That you were going to die" I try to keep my tears in my eyes "It's just...how could you di this to me...make me think that you were dead.. But you're alright..you're alright..you're alright"

"Hiccup" she said trying to get my hand only seeing that she can't "Hiccup I just... I don't what had happened...but I'm okay..just have a little side effect from the fire..but I'm alright. Don't worry about it"

I look into her eyes, seeing the blue shimmer again. She's alright. My lady is alright. And she's going to stay that way. As I keep looking at her, she's disappearing "Wait, Astrid!"

Astrid's alive, I just have to wake up. I have to wake up.

**Author POV**

Astrid opened her eyes to see sunlight shining across her face. _Late already _she thought as she took off her covers.

She was no longer wearing Hiccup's armor but her own clothes. Who had changed her? She looked around Gothi's house and saw his armor, with smears of blood. She looked down at her pillow seeing a little red, remembering of the day before. Her blood on her hand and the passing put after Gothi helping her. She then heard the door open. "Astrid!" She heard Ruff say

Ruff was carrying a bowl with food in it. "I brought it...for you" Ruff says giving it to her

It was oatmeal, her favorite. "Thanks" she responded getting the bowl "So is everything going okay am I going to be alright? How long was I out?"

Ruff looked at her a little surprised but then smiled. "Gothi said everything's okay." She lied "Your going be alright. Eat. You were out about a day and a half"

The truth behind Ruff was that she wasn't. Astrid would never be the same again, having her multiple body distinctions. She saw Astrid lift the spoon from the bowl and saw her hand she was doing it with her left, even thought she mostly does it with her right. What had happens in her brain that Gothi determined, was that a part of her body could go out at various times with no predictions. What she feared the most was of her body no longer taking oxygen to the lungs and her dying. She saw Astrid finish the bowl quickly and put it aside. "I'm going to be alright, thank goodness." She relieved "Ruff can I ask you for something"

"Sure" Ruff responded "What is it"

"Can I go outside, I want to go to the docks I want to say farewell to my parents and Stormfly. I know that they already had a funeral but I was..."

Ruff really thought that this was a very bad idea. She could immediately collapse at any moment. Bit she had to let Astrid live what she had left. "Sure" she responded

"Okay" she said getting up and walking out "Thanks."

She saw Astrid walk away and she turned back to her bed. She turned the pillow over seeing it deep red. She had to clean this up. She heard a noise behind her and saw Gothi behind her rubbing her shoulder. "I know it's just that.. "

Oooooooooooo

Astrid walked slowly to the docks, looking around the village. Seeing the ruins of her house still up, with some dragon scales around. She kept walking seeing it was actually pretty late. She see the sun almost falling off the edge of the earth, again. She finally reached the docks and started walking down them. One step at a time, one step at a time. She reached the tip, being only far enough for not falling in the water, though it seemed so tempting.

She then looked at the sun as it sat on the ocean, she slowly opened her mouth and her eyes slowly cried. "I still wonder what you would say now, at what has happened. As how you were made to leave your daughter and best friend behind. Thought I know you are looking at me right now, I'm thinking about you to. How mom will finally be able to see Valka. How dad will finally be able to train all day long. How Stormfly will be able to eat all the fish she'd like. And I would just say right now, a huge piece of my heart has fallen. But you wouldn't want me to suffer, since your in a better place. Just remember that you always be in my heart. Forever and always. "

She stood there just looking out into the distance, for a while. It felt like years even though it had been minutes. It had felt like forever, with tears falling out of her eyes. Shr then heard a slowly "Hey"

She then turned to see him. To see Hiccup. "Hiccup" she said as she cried into his arms

She slowly felt his hand go through her hair and him whispering "Shhh, I'm here. I'm not letting anything happen to you. You have me Astrid. You're not alone"

She felt a few minutes pass by as she sobbed in his arms and he went through her hair. 'You know I was very worried about you. I didn't know what I would do without you. I didn't know if I could live without you"

She then felt her hand move Dow to her chin and he lifted it up and kissed her. "Astrid I love you and I will never let you go."

He saw her look into his eyes, her eyes changed from sadness to hope. To a beginning of something new. She then leaned in to kiss him and saiD "I love you"

After the kiss she didn't feel he same "Hiccup" she cried out

"What is it, milady"

"Hiccup, I.. I can't feel my legs. **Hiccup hold me tight I can't feel my legs!**"

Astrid almost fell down but Hiccup caught right on time. He got her into bridal style and started carrying her to Gothi's. "Astrid calm down. Just stat with me okay. Stay with me."

**So yeah they reunited I kinda did a second view on one of my other chapters. Hehe, so what is happening to Astrid? Well find out in the next chapter. GOD BLESS YOU.**

**OiiPsalm 62 ] [ For the director of music. For Jeduthun. A psalm of David. ] Truly my soul finds rest in God; my salvation comes from him.**

**Psalm 62:1 NIV**


	21. If I Keep My Promise

**I don't own anything.**

Hiccup ran to Gothi's house, Astrid still numb but concious. "Hiccup, what's happening to me" she said

"I..I don't know" he stuttered.

Ruff looked out the window of Gothi's adn saw him running this way. She opened the door immidatley and let them in. Hiccup placed her on the bed and Gothi came up to her. She nodded and siganled Ruff to carry Hiccup out. "Hiccup she's going to be fine.. We, well I have to tell you something" she whispered to Hiccup

"Why, but I.."

"Hiccup please come with me" she signaled to the door

"Wait Ruff no, he's staying here" she heard Astrid say "What is I so important to tell him. Why can't you just tell me to"

"Astrid I judy don't... Let me just tell Hiccup, he'll explain it to you"

"Ruff I don't see what allt eh mystery is..just tell me"

"No, I can't"

"Ruff"

"Hey girls calm down" Hiccup butted in

"Astrid, I just want what's best for you. I can't tell you just like this"

"Ruff just tell me"

"NO"

"WHY ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF TELLING ME"

"ASTRID I'M JUST HELPING YOU"

"BUT YOU KNOW HOW IMAPTIENT I AM WITH THESE THINGS"

"NO"

"JUST TELL ME"

"NO I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU THAT YOUR GOING TO DIE"

The room went silent as Ruff ran out crying. Astrid just laid there unknowing of what to do, as she felt her legs now. Gothi then walked away leaving them alone. "What does she mean that I'm going to die" Astrid murmeres

Hiccup walked to her and sat next to her and got her hand "I don't know. I'm going to go outside and see what she was going to tell me okay"

"Okay" she says as he stands up "Wait"

She kisses him and he walks out. In his head, he doesn't know what to think What Ruff was taking about. "Ruff" he says as he sees her on the other side of the house.

"Hiccup, I know you wouldn't want her to hear that but.."

"It's okay, but just tell em what's wrong with her"

"Okay, then. You shousl sit down for this" she says signaling to bench in front of them

He sat down and she did too. "Okay, Hiccup. After you went unconscious, she woke up. She was fine for a day, until the next morning. Her head had been bleeding"

"Bleeding"

"Yes, she feel back unconcious. We did so much to save her, and we did"

"So what's wrong"

"Let me finish. The thing is that she lost to much blood. And to what Gothi tells me it affected her brain. Gothi told me that at any moment a part of her body can turn off. Such as her legs, you saw"

"So, how long does she have" Hiccup asked, hiding his tears

"It's not really a given time. It's until her heart keeps functioning. Once her heart stops there's nothing we can do. Even if her lungs stop, we can't do anything either. We are going to have her on close watch"

"And I will help with that" he Koo responds "I will try to make her life more enjoyable."

He stands up and starts walking back to the house. "Wait"

"What?"

"How are you going to tell her about.."

"I'll find a way."

He walks back to the house and sees Astrid already standing up. "So how are you?" He asks

He walks up to her from behind and hugs her. "How do you think I am? My parents and my dragon died. And I'm on the verge of dying."

"Astrid, I just want you to know that for anything. I'm right here"

"I know that" she says with tears ftoming in her eyes "But what's so bad that Ruff's afraid to tell me is what I'm afraid of. And now you know, and you seem tot ake it all right. But I just think that your doing that because your like that. You're strong and great being under pressure, but I just don't know what to do."

"Do you want me to tell you?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to tell you about what's happening to you?"

"I don't know" she responded, turning to actually hug him "I don't know"

Astrid stayed in Hiccup's arms for the night, mourning and crying. And the nights after. He told her a few days later, when calmed down. Since then Hiccup hasn't been out traveling, unless for work reasons.

Times began to toughen, Astrid began to lose some of her feeling for long periods of times. Which Hiccup made a wheel chair for. A few years later they wed. They tried to have a child, but a miscarriage happened after she passed out one evening. But from all those times Hiccup remembered the promise he made to her when she was unconscious. That he would be with her through everything if she stayed.

**Okay this is the end if you don't want anything to sad to happen. It took me a while to write this because I didn't know how to end it. But here it is, the next will be the last. **

******A person finds joy in giving an apt reply— and how good is a timely word!  
Proverbs 15:23 NIV**


	22. If I Close My Eyes

**Last chapter**

**Lorde-This is for you, so you so nicely pleaded even if I was still going to do. I would just like to thank you beacuase I think I've seen comments of your on all my stories. As for the HTTYD cake, who told you. You said you had no tumble. Hmmm. Well, you don't need to get me a cake don't worry. **

**WARNING SADNESS (EXTREMELY CLOSE TO STOICKS SHIP, ONLY THIS IS A FANFIC AND NOT THE REAL THING)**

In the chiefs house there he laid asleep with his wife. Both were eyes closed and breathing, thankfully. The chief's eyes popped open, as they do every night around midnight. He saw his wife's nostroils breathing air and he smiled moving her hair from her face. He kissed her forehead and took off his cover.

He stood up and walked to the balcony he had made a couple of months ago. Reason, because sometimes Astrid wouldn't be able to go outside without something happening so he made the balcony so she could always see outside. So many thing were going through his head, but one of the most important was Gothi's notice. _But how can she have a few days left _he thought _she feels fine, she's been going out a lot lately. I really think that Gothi's wrong. Astrid will be fine. Right? Why are you questioning it? She will, Astrid will be fine. She always has ever since the accident._

As he looked out he didn't notice that Toothless had come into the room. He looked out the balcony and saw his rider, normally he would go with him but not tonight. Instead he looked at Astrid, for a long time. He just saw her and not even moving an inch. Asif something had hit him he laid on the ground and wrapped himself with his tail and wings.

Hiccup turned around and saw him "Hey bud" he whispered "Didn't see you there. You cna stay here of you want."

He patted his head and went back to bed. Under the covers, he noticed something. Astrid's nostrils were no longer moving. He put his ear against her chest, _nothing. "No" _he whispered into thin air "_No"_

He shut his eyes hoping thsi was all a dream, that this wasn't happening. Astrid was alive and she was going to be with him. _No, she can't be gone._

_12345678910111213141516_

The next day her ship was set afloat. Hiccup had had the honors of lighting his second goodbye fire arrow to a boat of the of a loved one. He tears weren't held in as, as he knew that even if a chief feels no pain. It was his wife. It was his Astrid. It was his life.

123456789101112131415

Days later Hiccup still wouldn't come out of his room or the stables. Toothless would be with him, bur he mostly just told him to go away.

One nigth his mother saw him on the edge of the cliff. He always went there to be with her, though he knew she wouldn't respond. "I remember the words you said here" he whispers into his arms.

"Hiccup, she would want you to be like this" he heard someone say

He turned around and saw his mother standing at the entrance. "Mom, I want to be alone. Just because that worked when it happened to Dad it doesn't mean It'll work now"

"Hiccup" she said sitting down next to him "It's not that it'll work or not. It's that you believe you can let her go. You knows she made her best fight. She knows you made the best fight. Hiccup, you have to let her go"

"But I don't want to" he said hugging his mom

"But your going to have to, we all do at one point"

**THE END**

**See I told you it would be sad. Third full story done, I am so happy for myself. So yeah, that happened. I'm sorry. :( **

**Hope you liked my story though. GOD BLESS YOU**

******Carry each other's burdens, and in this way you will fulfill the law of Christ.  
Galatians 6:2 NIV**


End file.
